


Do You Believe in Yetis?

by midnight5776



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Black Hermione Granger, F/F, Feminist Hermione, Lesbian Character, Multi, Triple Triad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight5776/pseuds/midnight5776
Summary: First they were friends, then they were lovers--high school sweethearts off to college together. Add in a pretty blonde, a zine about yetis, and a deep passion for social justice and suddenly Ginny and Hermione's world gets so much better. A high school through university triad fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger met when Ginny’s oldest brother, Ron, started middle school. He instantly became friends with Hermione and a boy named Harry Potter. Not long after the school year started, they were over all the time despite the fact that the Weasley household was the poorest and most rundown out of them all.

Given Harry and Hermione’s constant presence, Ginny spent a lot of time with them after school. When she started middle school the following year, she spent some of her free time at school with them, too. She had her own group of friends, but the Potters and Grangers had become family friends with the Weasleys.

Time passed and soon they were all in high school together. The boys got into video games and would go over to the local arcade together after school or spent the night at some boy named Neville’s house to play them all night. During times like that, Ginny would have Hermione spend the night and they’d watch rented movies Hermione brought over and bake with Mrs. Weasley. Ginny might’ve been Ron’s younger sibling, but she was best friends with the trio as well.

That why, when Ginny reached a moral dilemma, she felt comfortable talking to Hermione about it. Ginny planned a sleepover, provided the homemade brownies, and watched whatever rom-com Hermione was dying to see that week. When they settled down for the night in Ginny’s closet of a room, she let the silence settle for a few moments before speaking.

“Hey, Hermione, can I ask you a question?” she asked quietly into the dark room.

“Yeah, sure, you can ask me anything,” Hermione replied sleepily, turning over in her makeshift bed to look in Ginny’s general direction.

“Can a girl like other girls?” Ginny asked abruptly. She had never been good at beating around the bush—which her mother liked to remind her of quite often. “Because I’ve seen men holding hands before once, but my ma turned her nose up at them and I don’t know if that’s a real thing or if girls could do it. I figure you know more than anyone else I know, so I’m asking you.”

Ginny could hear Hermione sitting up on the floor. “Yeah, girls can like other girls and boys can like boys. My mom explained it to me when I was in middle school. People can love whomever they want to love; the media just doesn’t show it that often.”

“What? Why would the media do that?”

“It isn’t the norm and my mom told me the world likes keeping things the way they were, so they hide it.” Hermione sounded irritated with that fact as she settled back down. “But yes, it’s normal. I mean, normal enough, which is nice since I’m fairly sure I only like girls.”

“Oh,” Ginny replied in momentary shock. Then she started laughing. “Oh god, I can’t wait until you tell Ron that.” Hermione joined in in her laughing.

\--

“So, Ginny, what boy do you like?” Alicia asked. Some of the girls from the soccer team laid around the living room of the Abbott household, the current location of the monthly team sleepover. Apparently it was a varsity team tradition and as one of the only sophomores on the varsity team, Ginny wanted to make sure to participate.

“I don’t like a boy,” Ginny replied simply. Her team responded in a mixture of eye rolls and smirks.

“Ginny, come on, everyone has a crush and Katie definitely saw you drawing hearts in your notebook yesterday during chemistry,” Hannah insisted, giggling.

“I really don’t like a boy,” Ginny stated with a smug smile. “I like a girl, though.”

Cho Chang laughed hard at the other girls’ shocked expressions and high-fived Ginny.

\--

Ginny hadn’t planned to form a crush on Hermione, but people don’t usually chose their crushes apparently.

She realized she liked her one day at lunch. The light hit Hermione just right as she threw her head back while laughing, her dark curls bouncing with her. In that moment, Ginny realized she was fucked.

To address the situation, Ginny made a plan. For the majority of second semester of her sophomore year, she worked her ass off. She picked up tasks around the entire neighborhood. She cleaned her great aunt’s house once every two weeks. She did dirty work for Fred and George. Plus, Charlie and Bill both chipped in some. When April hit, Ginny had enough money to buy two stupid expensive tickets to the junior prom.

Somehow, Ginny convinced the trio to come to her last soccer game of the season. After they won the game, when the crowd made their way onto the field to congratulate the team, Ginny took the megaphone her teammate had gotten through a favor she had said “not to ask about.” As she turned it on, it made a horrible screeching sound which did a great job of grabbing attention.

“Hey, yeah, can everyone just quiet down for a moment?” Ginny asked through the megaphone which stirred up a round of whispers. “Okay, no, shut up.” The field quieted down. “Cool, thanks.”

Ginny could see Coach Hooch on her way over from across the field so she hurried along.

“I just wanted to take this wonderful moment to ask my dream girl to prom,” she announced as she made her way through the crowd. Her coach started moving quicker.

Ginny was within eye sight of Hermione now, who was staring nervously at her friend. “So,” she began, “Hermione Granger, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to your junior prom?”

That’s when Hermione began running in the opposite direction.

“Shit,” Ginny cursed and dropped the megaphone as she started to sprint after her. Hermione didn’t get too far before Ginny caught up with her, but they were clear of the crowd of spectators now.

“Hey!” Ginny called after her, catching her wrist. “What is it?” she asked. Hermione obviously had tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry I upset you, I—“

“Is this some sort of joke?” Hermione demanded. “Did your team put you up to this? ‘Let’s harass the gay, black girl’. Well, it isn’t funny!” Her voice broke and Ginny’s heart clenched.

“No, no one put me up to this,” Ginny explained quickly. “Hermione, I like you. I want you to go to prom with me so we can dance and be cute together. I think it would kill me if you went with someone else.”

After a moment of silence where Hermione stared at her in shock, she nodded. “I’d like to go to prom with you, Ginny.”

Beaming, Ginny pulled her into a hug, getting her sweat and mud on to Hermione’s pretty shirt. “I’m so happy!”

“So am I,” Hermione mumbled as she hugged the gross girl.

“My mom is going to be so mad,” Ginny laughed and Hermione joined in.

\--

When prom night came, it was wonderful despite the fact that Ginny was wearing a dress from a thrift shop and Hermione’s parents had gotten Hermione a nice, expensive periwinkle dress. It was wonderful despite Mrs. Weasley wearing a forced smile and the boys at school giving her dirty looks. It was wonderful despite the way teachers looked over them and people who were once their friends gave them disgusted sneers. Nothing anyone did ruined how wonderful their night was or stopped them from dancing every slow song together.

Plus, half the soccer team was playing defense for them. She caught Katie stomping on the rude boy’s foot with her heels who had made a sexual innuendo toward her. He had to leave from the injury.

\--

Summer came and left, bringing in the new year which also quickly passed. Hermione applied for colleges all over the country and Ginny cheered her on. She helped Hermione study for her SATs to her best ability (she mostly just held the flashcards) and reminded her girlfriend that she could go wherever she wanted for school. When someone was the top of their class with a perfect 4.0 GPA, hundreds of volunteer hours, and a stack of recommendation letters, they could go almost anywhere.

Hermione applied to amazing schools and Ginny played her sports. She kept good grades and trained as hard as possible. She did the extra off-season soccer practices and prepared herself for track and field which she decided to also participate in that year. In fall she ran for Cross Country to keep herself in shape and out of the house. When spring came along, she was placed on the varsity soccer team again, but was a starter this time. She broke a school record in track and field. She worked her ass off and Hermione was at all of her games, even if she was studying in the stands.

When acceptance letters started coming in, Ginny sat on the Granger’s kitchen counter and Hermione paced her own kitchen, holding the most recent envelop in her hand. She would cry and panic and start rambling while Ginny sat and waited. Eventually Hermione would open the letter and get an acceptance from another school. Hermione didn’t get admitted to Harvard as well as Brown University, which left her crying spontaneously for a week straight. She cried it out eventually and Ginny just warned people not to bring it up.

They were both doing amazing and trying their best not to get sad about the future.

Hermione got accepted to Notre Dame and she decided that was where she wanted to go. During spring break, her parents flew out with her to see the school. She took as many pictures as possible for Ginny, who also fell in love with the school.

Graduation came and went. Ginny attended for her brother, but really her girlfriend—who gave an amazing speech with too many big words—was what she was excited for. She was so proud.

Then, summer came along.

\--

Since the days were long, the two spent as much of their time together as they could when they weren’t volunteering or working. Ginny had agreed to volunteer with Hermione at the local YMCA and they both got summer jobs. One day, after volunteering, they laid in the grass of Ginny’s backyard. They laid with intertwined fingers and suffocated in the too-hot air.

“You’ll have to call me all the time,” Hermione said out of the blue. “When I’m at school, I want at least two phone calls a week.”

“I can definitely do that,” Ginny agreed, “as long as it doesn’t impact your studying.”

In response to that, Hermione rolled onto her side and kissed Ginny’s cheek. “That sounds like a good deal. I’ll come home for Thanksgiving and winter break. We’ll both be so busy that we won’t have time to be sad.” Hermione smiled weakly at her girlfriend.

“Hermione?” Ginny sat up and looked down at the woman with honey eyes and dark skin that glowed in the summer light. She believed that Hermione was the most breath-taking sight the world had to offer, buck teeth and freckles and all. “I love you,” she stated firmly.

Hermione sat up as well and met Ginny’s gaze. “I love you,” she responded softly. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Ginny’s ever-chapped ones and kissed her. It started off soft and gentle like the words they had exchanged, but soon there were fingers in hair and lips moving as if the other was their source of life.

They kissed until Ron had to call them in for dinner.

\--

Ginny came over early the morning Hermione was leaving for college. The family’s SUV was packed full with Hermione’s belongings. Dr. and Dr. Granger loved Ginny and both greeted her with hugs before leaving the two alone in the living room. Neither woman had slept the night before and Hermione’s bottom lip trembled as they looked at each other.

“Promise not to forget about me?” Ginny broke the silence with her fragile whimper. She was never one to be weak or vulnerable, but Hermione was her kryptonite.

“Oh, love,” Hermione cried and closed the space between them. She held Ginny tightly and ran her fingers through her fiery hair. “I couldn’t forget you if I tried, I promise. I printed off photos of you to put on my dorm walls and I have your old jersey packed. I won’t forget you.”

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Ginny murmured as her tears escaped. She hated crying.

“I’m going to miss you, too,” Hermione promised. She pulled back and kissed Ginny softly. Their tears mixed on each other’s cheeks, but neither minded.

Eventually they separated and walked out to the car. Both women hugged again as the Grangers watched sadly.

“Be safe,” Ginny said firmly with both of Hermione’s hands in hers. “Study hard and don’t be afraid to be you. They’ll be intimidated and that’s perfectly fine.” She kissed Hermione’s cheek.

“Behave,” she responded with a smart smile. “Please don’t start any fights and train hard. Also, try not to rile Molly up. It’s unnecessary.” Ginny laughed and shook her head.

Ginny watched Hermione climb into the back seat of the white SUV. She kept watching until the car turned the corner at the end of the street. Then, she collapsed on the grass of the Granger yard and cried her heart out.

 


	2. The Duo Becomes a Trio (and the Lochness Monster Exists)

School started for them both and they were incredibly busy. Ginny had school, she kept her summer job, and trained her ass off. Hermione took more classes than recommended, she was searching for a job, and was joining clubs. They were both so busy, but they called every Tuesday and Sunday night at 8 on the dot. Hermione liked consistency and Ginny liked her, so they made it work.

Fall came and Ginny began applying for schools. Her mom was proud that she was applying. Her brothers Ron, Fred, and George had all decided not to go so it had been awhile since a Weasley had applied.

Her grades were good, but her selling point was her athletic ability. In the spring, all sorts of schools came to watch her. She was a starter on varsity and breaking even more records for track. When Notre Dame came to scout her for soccer, Ginny did the best she ever had. She called Hermione that night screaming with happiness.

A month later, Ginny got accepted to Notre Dame with a scholarship for soccer. She cried on the phone with Hermione for an hour. Mrs. Weasley insisted she waited to see her other scholarship offers, but she accepted Notre Dame the next day.

Graduation came again and Hermione was back from college in time to watch Ginny get her diploma.

When fall came back around, Dr. Granger and Mrs. Weasley drove together in the Grangers’ SUV with their daughters to move in day. They lived in different dormitories—Ginny was in a hall with mostly athletes and Hermione was in an honor students’ hall.

Classes started and both women set a routine. Ginny already had early morning practices and Hermione was constantly studying. In the spring semester before, Hermione had changed her major from government to a double major in gender studies and sociology, which meant she had a lot of classes she was very passionate about. She joined different clubs surrounding her majors and Ginny loved the all-you-can-eat cafeteria. They made a rule where they only slept in each other’s rooms during the weekend.

Their first semester in college together had its ups and downs. It took a month for them to adjust to having a relationship in person again. After a lot of long, genuine discussions where they reestablished boundaries, it got a lot smoother. They stayed at school for Thanksgiving break and went home for winter break.

\--

Second semester came quick and Ginny found herself in the required government class too early one Monday morning seated next to a very peculiar blonde woman. She had big, blue eyes and her hair looked like it hadn’t been combed in a day. There were big, round glasses resting on her cute nose and she wore obviously handmade earrings that had clay radishes hot glued on. Her neon blue shirt had ‘PLUTO IS A PLANET’ on the front in worn, cracking font.

“Hello,” the woman said in a voice that sounded as if she was in a faraway place. “I’m Luna.”

“Oh, umm,” Ginny fumbled with her words. Something about Luna’s eyes unnerved her. “I’m Ginny. It’s nice to meet you.”

“What’s your major?” Luna asked. “Mine is journalism.”

“That sounds cool. I’m a kinesiology major.” Ginny fiddled with her pen. “What do you want to do in journalism?”

“Oh, I want to develop my zine into a newspaper about the secrets of society,” she stated quite simply. Ginny opened her mouth to respond (what she would say, she really had no clue), but the professor called the class to attention, leaving Ginny just plain confused.

\--

The professor for government put them into pairs to work together on the semester project. Out of the 80 people in their class, Ginny got paired with the blonde woman named Luna. They sat together each class period anyways, but they hadn’t had much conversation. Ginny didn’t know what to say.

That day specifically, Luna was wearing a shirt that had ‘LEAVE THE LOCHNESS MONSTER ALONE’ on it. Ginny was both intrigued and very confused.

“I’d like to start the project sooner than later,” Ginny stated during their time allotted in class to discuss it. “Toward the end of the semester I should be getting really busy with soccer and I want to make sure I carry my weight.”

“That’s fine with me,” Luna replied happily. “We can start soon, then. Here’s my email and you can just send me a time that works for you?” She handed Ginny a slip of paper that had ‘aliensarereal@aol.com’ written on it in the loopiest handwriting she had ever seen. Ginny smiled and put in in her binder.

“I’ll email you before the week ends,” Ginny promised.

“Wonderful,” she responded with her lopsided smile on her lips.

\--

“Hermione?” Ginny murmured weakly. They sat snuggled up on the couch in the common space between the two bedrooms of Hermione’s dorm.

“What’s up, babe?” Hermione responded as she looked up from her book on Karl Marx.

“You know I love you, right?” she asked her girlfriend. Hermione set down her book and looked at the other woman.

“What’s wrong?” she asked firmly as she intertwined her fingers with Ginny’s.

Ginny chewed her lip for a long moment before responding. “I love you, but my heart gets that weird fuzzy feeling over someone else, too. I don’t know why and I would just avoid her, but we are partners on a project this semester and I can’t not tell you. I’m so sorry, babe. I’m so sorry.” Her eyes stung, but she wasn’t going to cry. She didn’t like how her chest felt.

“Oh, babe,” Hermione cooed and turned her entire body to face Ginny. “Hey, it’s okay; I’m not angry.” She kissed Ginny’s forehead. “You remember that gender studies introduction course I took last semester? Well it had a relationship section, right? Apparently, there are other types of relationships.”

“Okay…?”

“Basically, it’s normal to like someone else while in love with another person. You can even be in love with two or more people at once and date them both and have it be healthy.” Hermione smiled warmly at the woman she loved.

“So…I’m not a shitty person?” Ginny asked as she rubbed angrily at one of her eyes. Normally other people couldn’t upset her, but Hermione was so important to her.

“Of course not.” Hermione settled back into the comfortable position she had been in. “The real question is what do you want to do about it? Do you want to ignore it or would you like to date her? I mean, you’ll have to explain the situation to her and I’ll want to meet her, but I’m sure she’s lovely.”

“Can I think about it?” Ginny asked after a moment.

“Sure,” Hermione told her as she picked back up her book. “Can you believe how much Marx was demonized in the high school education system just because we hate communism as a country? He’s quite intriguing, Gin.”

\--

Within the following two weeks, Ginny and Luna met up in Ginny’s hall’s study room to start their project. Luna showed up in a tye-dyed shirt that had ‘Save the Whales’ written with markerd in her loopy handwriting on the front.

“Your wardrobe is really interesting,” Ginny said before she questioned if her statement was too blunt. “I mean, you just have really unique shirts.”

“Thanks!” Luna replied in a bubbly tone that would’ve been too loud if the study room hadn’t been empty. “I get them custom made. I have a lot of friends who are running underground news outlets and they make shirts for awareness. I could get you one.”

Ginny smiled at Luna. “That’d be really cool, actually. I really liked your one that was like ‘PROTECT OUR YETTIS’.” She was being honest, too. Even though Luna was odd, she loved when someone was passionate about something. She spent so much time listening to Hermione rant about gender roles and the corruption the country’s unequal socioeconomic classes cause in the government. She could listen to Hermione happily for hours.

“Have you heard anything about the most recent yeti sighting?” Luna asked excitedly.

“No, I don’t know too much about them,” Ginny admitted. “I just feel like if they are real, we should just let them be. It’s not like we have a good track record with our impact on species. We’ll only do harm; you know?”

Luna was beaming at Ginny, who started to blush. “That’s such a good point. I’m happy we got paired together. I don’t have a lot of friends here who get it.” Her tone was so genuine that Ginny’s heart began to flutter.

\--

“Babe?” Ginny broke the perfect silence the couple had when they studied together.

“What’s up?” Hermione asked without looking up from her textbook.

“I’m going to ask Luna out,” she stated firmly. Ginny felt proud and Hermione smiled without looking up.

“I can’t wait to meet the woman who can captivate you as well.”

\--

“Luna?” Ginny asked as she looked up from the book she had been searching through. They’d been working on the project for a while and now it was late January. “Would you want to go out some time? Like, on a date?”

Luna looked up at Ginny and a polite smile shaped her lips. “I would love to, but don’t you have a partner already?”

“Well, yes, but there’s this thing called polyamory where some people date more than one person and Hermione thinks it’s okay if I date you. I like you and she wants to meet you, of course, and it could get complicated, but I’d like to try.” Ginny’s courage did her no good and she spoke too quickly.

“In that case, yes, I’ll go on a date with you,” Luna replied happily, her blues eyes so bright. “And I’d love to meet Hermione. Maybe we can all get coffee one day this week?”

“That sounds perfect,” Ginny agreed as she released a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

\--

That Thursday afternoon, all three women sat together in the coffee shop on campus. For group meeting up for coffee, there was little coffee even present. Ginny survived off of it so she had a white mocha with two expresso shots in it. The other two were drinking tea.

“Luna, this is Hermione, my girlfriend. Hermione, this is Luna, the woman I’m going on a date with.” Ginny slumped in her seat. “Am I making this weird? I’m totally making it weird.”

“No you aren’t love,” Hermione replied kindly with a warm smile before looking to Luna. “I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m glad we are finally meeting.”

Luna smiled her bright smile at Hermione. “I’ve heard about you, too. I like your shirt.” Hermione’s shirt was purple with ‘DOWN WITH THE GENDER BINARY’ on it in thick, black font.

“Thanks!” Hermione replied excited. “I found it in a thrift shop downtown. I’m trying to reduce my environmental impact and one way I’m doing so is by trying to only shop at stores with used products.”

“That’s such a good idea. I get most of mine from friends, but they are using recycled fabrics for them when possible. They do a lot of the dying themselves, which means they don’t release harmful chemicals into the ocean like corporations do.”

“Every bit counts,” Hermione stated with a serious nod. “Gin tells me you’re a journalism major and have a zine. What’s it on?”

Luna’s entire face lit up just like Hermione’s did when people brought up global politics. “It’s a bit broad right now. I’m trying to cover truths society and the government are trying to hide from the general populous. It ranges from the positives of socialism to establishing rights for the gnomes in this country.”

“Gnomes?” Hermione asked. Ginny’s heart started to race from nerves when she heard the skepticism in her girlfriend’s voice.

“Oh yeah. We have an entire population of mystical creatures on our planet, but governments don’t want to acknowledge them. They defy too much of the science and societal norms we have already established; it makes them uncomfortable.” Luna rolled her eyes. “I personally believe they just don’t have the ability to let themselves believe in things they don’t understand fully or can label as normal, just like how Reagan ignored the AIDS crisis.”

Hermione was leaning forward, truly considering what Luna had stated. After a long moment where Ginny was holding her breath, Hermione nodded. “I’d like to see your zine someday.”

“I can bring over last month’s copy tomorrow, before my date with Ginny,” she offered and Hermione agreed to that.

“Luna, if things work out between you and Gin, would you consider dating me as well?” Hermione asked rather abruptly. A blush mixed with her freckles. Her and Ginny had discussed it before, but it always depended on Luna.

“I think that’d be lovely,” Luna replied genuinely. “I’d like that a lot.”

“Perfect,” Hermione stated with a smug smile on her lips. She liked getting what she wanted and she liked this Luna woman. Luna could make Ginny blush and she was very intelligent in an interesting way.

\--

Their first date went splendidly. Ginny and Luna went out to a cute restaurant for lunch downtown and then explored the local shops. Ginny knew more of the city than Luna, a mixture of Hermione’s stories and her own experience giving her the knowledge. Apparently Luna didn’t have many friends—if any—at school so she hadn’t gone out a whole lot. Due to that, Ginny wanted to show her the areas she thought Luna would like best.

Ginny showed Luna a small bookstore sandwiched between two big stores. It had books that mostly interested people like Hermione or Luna. There was a large feminist section, a section on racism, wicca, underground history records, and so many other things. They spent at least two hours in the shop, during which Luna bought several books. They went to cute souvenir shops and antique shops. Luna spent the entire day beaming and laughing so hard she would start wheezing (she had asthma). Ginny was so genuinely happy; the only thing that could make the day better would be sharing it with Hermione.

\--

A month passed and slowly the duo turned to a trio. Luna wasn’t going out with Hermione, but they spent a lot of evenings studying together and lunches eating together. Hermione cooked them dinner twice and Luna took them out on her night walks occasionally (Hermione bought her pepper spray and insisted she be safe when out alone).

“Luna,” Hermione began during a commercial break of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. “I read your zine and I really like it—“

“Thanks!” Luna beamed and Hermione raised a hand to stop her from continuing.

“I really like it and enjoy the content. I was wondering if you have a need for any help on it. I know a lot of zines have more than one person writing articles and I was thinking maybe I could write some parts of it or helps do research. Really, I’ll do anything. It isn’t my talent—unlike you—but I wanted to offer a hand.”

There was a long moment of silence where Luna just stared at Hermione with her blue eyes even wider than normal and her face slack with shock. Her lips curved up into a huge grin and she nodded rapidly.

“Of course! I would love some help! I need help editing some articles until I get a volunteer editor from my department, but I would love if you would write a few articles each month! You have so much knowledge of our society; I think it’d be useful for our readers to hear what you have to say.” Luna was still grinning and bouncing a bit in her spot. Ginny wrapped an arm across her shoulders and kissed her temple.

“Also, would you like to go on a date sometime? It’s honestly tearing me apart that I’m not dating you yet,” Hermione stated simply. Luna let out a squeal and nodded rapidly once again. Ginny let out a happy laugh and Hermione kissed the woman’s other temple.

\--

Hermione and Luna went on a date a week later. Luna planned this one and took Hermione to the observatory she had heard about. Luna really enjoyed outer space and Hermione had a weakness for pretty views, so they went. They laid in the star dome on their backs even though people gave them weird looks and Luna informed her of planets people have theories that life might be on. They held hands and did the art projects set up for children and Luna began to teach Hermione the constellations. When the observatory closed, both women walked around until it was dark out. Once they were back on campus, they laid on a nice section of grass clear from trees and tried to spot some stars.

“I’m really glad Ginny met you,” Hermione murmured with a soft smile on her lips.

“I’m very grateful the universe brought us all together,” Luna agreed. Her soft hand found Hermione’s and they laid their together in a happy quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, shout out to my several online girlfriends. Most of us have had sort of shit days, so hopefully this helps a tiny bit! Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't own Harry Potter obviously. I have the majority of this story done so it will be completed soon. This is dedicated to my 17 online girlfriends. Hope y'all enjoy the start of this mess!


End file.
